


Hypnotized

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bomb threat, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Hypnotized!jim, Worried!Spock, between 2009 and Into Darkness, everyone loves Jim, worried!Bones, worried!pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim returns to the Enterprise after a peace talk on a planet, a single word is spoken and things turn dangerous in a heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotized

Jim slumped down in the Captain’s chair, rubbed at his neck as Bones ran a tricorder over him, muttering about alien diseases.

“How did the peace talks go with the Crout’oth’s go Captain?” Spock stepped up to his place at the right side of Jim’s chair.

“Well…I think, for some reason I can’t really remember much of it.” Jim said sounding confused and Spock stilled, this was not a good sign. Spock was about to request to initiate a mind meld when Uhura spoke up.

“Captain the leader of the Crout’oth’s is requesting a transmission.” Uhura reported.

“Granted.” Jim stood up as the screen shifted so Corath the leader of the Crout’oth’s appeared on the screen, his yellow antenna twitching above his four eyes. 

“Greeting Corath.” Jim bowed in a standard greeting on Crout. 

“I am glad to see you have returned to your ship unharmed.” Corath suddenly chittered, antenna’s waving and Jim stiffened, eyes going blank as he slammed his palm down on a button in the arm of the chair. 

Sirens sounded across the bridge as the doors slid shut in lockdown procedures and the lights turned red. 

“Captain!” Spock stepped forward as Sulu, Chekov and Uhura worked at their stations trying to override the lockdown. 

“Do not bother Commander, your captain is under my control now.” Corath said smugly as his antenna flicked back and forth on screen.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Bones stepped forward to run his tricorder over him again when he froze at the sight of Jim tugging down his collar to show a red light glowing from just under the skin on the side of his neck, a finger hovering over it. 

“A simple implant Doctor. All I have to do is command your Captain to activate it and your whole bridge will go up in flames, followed by your ship.” Corath explained looking far too smug for someone with four eyes. 

“What have you done to our Captain’s mind?” Spock stepped forward taking Corath’s attention to him while Bones subtly motioned Chekov closer to him. 

“Something I believe Terran’s call ‘Hypnotism’, he will do whatever I say for as along as I say and if I decide to release my hold he will not remember anything he has done.” Corath bragged not noticing that Bones had pressed a hypo into Chekov’s hand knowing if he did it, it would draw too much attention to him self. 

“What are your demands?” Spock spoke up, hands clasped behind his back but the crew could see how they were clenched together, rage hidden just below the surface. Bones tapped Chekov’s foot with his own and the small Russian moved swiftly into action, stabbing the opposite side of Jim’s neck, injecting him with the medicine inside of the cylinder. Jim gasped, arms falling limp with his eyes rolling up into his head as he collapsed into Bones waiting arms. 

“You have just committed an act of war against the Federation, this will not go unpunished. It would be best if you prepare yourself for what is coming to you next.” Spock said, voice stoic as usual but his eyes were narrowed and full of fury as Uhura cut the transmission and Sulu used impulse power to get them away from the planet, far enough that they wouldn’t be followed. Spock hit a few buttons on the Captain’s chair so the lockdown was disabled before he used his Vulcan strength to pick Jim up in his arms as Bones had been trying to scan their Captain and hold him up at the same time.

“Lt. Uhura contact Admiral Pike and brief him on what has transpired while Doctor McCoy and I break the Captain of Corath’s hold and the bomb that is implanted in his neck. Mr. Sulu, you have the con.” Spock took charge like the first officer he was and the command crew easily followed the orders as Spock and Bones left the bridge, striding past other crewmembers, who were far too used to odd things happening on the Enterprise so seeing their unconscious Captain being cradled in their 1st officer’s arms while their CMO ran a tricorder over his body was nothing too new for them. They of course felt confused and concerned but their Captain was in good hands. 

“We’re going to have to do some surgery to get that damn bomb out of his neck, but if he wakes up and is still under Corath’s hold, things could get messy real fast.” McCoy said as Spock placed Jim onto a biobed. 

“I will initiate a mind meld to see if I can wipe the hypnosis from his mind while you removed the bomb.” Spock said already moving his fingers to rest against Jim’s psi points and McCoy looked a bit un-eased by the use of the mind meld but knew that no one else on the ship would be able to fix Jim’s mind better than Spock. 

“Alright you hobgoblin, just hurry up would you?” Bones grumbled as he hurried around to gather what he needed to extract the implant. 

“My mind to your mind… My thoughts to your thoughts.” Spock murmured as he entered Jim’s mind.

“Alright people, move it. We need that implant out of this idiot and fast.” Bones called out to the free medical staff that was already prepping. 

~~/~~

Jim woke up with a gasp, electric blue eyes snapping open darting from side to side in confusion.

“There he is.” A familiar voice spoke from his bedside; Jim with effort turned his head to the side a stinging pain coming from his neck. 

“Chris?” Jim asked, words raspy before gratefully accepting a cup of water from the wheelchair bound Admiral. 

“You took your time waking up.” Christopher Pike smiled that fond smile that made Jim feel like he was home. 

“What happened? I just remember talking with Corath…” Jim said, frowning as he tried to think back, but all he was getting was a headache. 

“He did something akin to hypnosis, he could control you Jim. Spock wiped any traces of it from your mind, but we want you to go to a healer on New Vulcan just in case and to help rebuild your mental shields.” Pike explained softly, not wanting to alarm Jim but not wanting to hide anything from him. 

“He controlled me? Oh god, what did I do? Chris is my crew okay?” Jim started to struggle to get out of the bed.

“Don’t even think about it.” Bones appeared out of nowhere and pressed a hand on Jim’s shoulder to press him back onto the bed. 

“Bones, what happened to my crew?” Jim said, eyes narrowing, heartbeat beeping loudly as it picked up. 

“Everyone’s fine you idiot, we knocked you out before that bastard made you blow us all to kingdom come.” Bones explained, running his tricorder over Jim’s body, frowning before he prepped a hypo and pressed it to the uninjured side of Jim’s neck while the Captain was relaxing at the fact his crew was safe before he yelped at the sudden attack on his neck, glaring at Bones far to used to his ‘hypo happiness’. 

“Want to explain that more, I brought a bomb onto the Enterprise?” Jim looked between Bones and Pike.

“He implanted it in your neck to get it passed our scanners, don’t worry Chekov hypoed you before you could do anything and trust me we are making sure Corath knows our displeasure.” Bones explained, voice turning dark at the end and Jim couldn’t help the small smile of pleasure that appeared at the obvious protectiveness coming from Bones and Pike. 

“You’ll read the reports later, right now you are going to sleep. You have to recover your strength and by then we should be at New Vulcan.” Bones said as he tapped another hypo and Jim huffed at the sight of the hypo. 

“Let the Doctor McCoy do what he wants, we both know there is no point in fighting it.” Pike laughed softly, also speaking from experience. 

“I know, doesn’t mean I go easy. Bones would get bored if I went quietly.” Jim said with a smirk and he yelped as Bones hypoed him harder than needed and smirked at the sight of Jim rubbed his neck with a pout on his lips. 

“We’ll be here when you wake up Jim, don’t worry about your crew they are in good hands with Spock.” Pike placed his hand atop of Jim’s hand the blond smiled drowsily at him as the sedative took affect and his body went limp, head lolling to the side as he fell into a slumber. 

“The bastard who did this is getting what is coming to him right?” Bones asked Pike as he took note of Jim’s vitals. 

“Of course, we don’t take attacks like this lightly. More so since it was on Jim, no one gets away with that.” Pike said with a wicked smile on his face and Bones returned it with a pleased one.


End file.
